1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a radar apparatus for a vehicle, including a radar unit and a transmission layer through which radar beam transmits in a front of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a radar apparatus used for sensing a distance from another vehicle running in front of a vehicle and pedestrians, or for sensing lanes in an automatic driving system, etc. is installed to the vehicle. Such a radar apparatus is arranged usually at the rear of a radiator grill, that is, at a center of a front of a vehicle, for securing performance such as quick response, etc.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a conventional radar apparatus installed at the front of a vehicle wherein a radar unit 20 formed with a radome cover 10 is fixed to a vehicle body at the rear of a radiator grill (RG) using a fixation bracket 40 and a separate radar transmission cover 30 is formed on the RG such that a laser beam generated from the radar unit 20 is radiated through the transmission cover 30 after passing through the radome cover 10.
As described above, since laser beam passes through a plurality of transmission components, the laser beam is interfered with the components, causing increases of angular velocity and bending angle of the laser beam, and thus a front transmission cover is enlarged to ensure a laser transmission area. Additionally, the number of components for installing a laser apparatus to a vehicle body increases, causing increases of a vehicle weight and material cost, and a panel and a radar apparatus are damaged when a vehicle comes into a head-on collision.
In order to solve the problems as described above, a device for improving position precision degree of a radar apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 10-2010-10100 A, entitled “Lightening Apparatus for a vehicle”. However, in consideration of heat resistance conditions, regulations on lamp light distribution, appearance exposure, etc., it is not easy to apply such a device to a real vehicle, and when a vehicle collides at a low speed, expensive lamp and radar apparatus are damaged and load is transferred directly to a vehicle body to damage a panel. Additionally, there occurs a disadvantage that it is difficult to ensure the waterproofing of front and rear lamps when assembling a radar unit.
Accordingly, a radar apparatus is required, which does not affect the appearance of a vehicle while not interfering with laser beam radiated from a laser apparatus, and in which a laser unit is not damaged when a vehicle comes into a head-on collision, and which can be assembled simply to a vehicle body.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.